Two Sisters and a Baby
by evil-sami-poo
Summary: Rita Skeeter and her older sister, Sybill, aren't what they seem to be. So when they adopt Harry Potter at the age of 19 months nobody expected what happened to happen. AU, May contain slash and wrong-cwl, up to the readers.
1. Prologue Part I: How It All Began

This is a short prologue for an idea. Hope you like it!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own HP

* * *

Despite what the entire magical world thought, Rita Skeeter did not go to the prestigious Hogwarts or Beauxbatons Academies for her magical education. Rita Skeeter attended her local comprehensive school along with her older sister and was tutored in the art of magic by her father and mother. Rita Skeeter did not just think of a story as a way to get money, she knew that if she wrote something it might not be nice or true, but it would be character building. Rita Skeeter was thought to be a cruel self-centred journalist. Little did everyone know that everything they thought about Rita Skeeter was completely and utterly wrong, well everyone besides her family.

Despite what everyone thought Sybill Trelawney was not an insane-bug-eyed-wannabe. She was actually an extremely intelligent and cunning woman. In fact if she had attended Hogwarts she probably would have been a Slytherin, but she didn't. Sybill was one of the most talented seer's the world had ever seen. She just knew how to hide it, the only reason she took that job as a kooky professor she always pretended to be. No one in the magical world thought to get to know her properly, except Minerva, and maybe that was why no-one ever saw what was coming until it hit them right in the fact.

---

Josephine Skeeter met Nicholas Trelawney when they were five and seven respectively. To put their relationship in a nutshell, they absolutely hated each other. Nick thought that he was superior to girls and that they had cooties, Jo just hated his attitude and displayed that hatred by slamming a pot on his head within seven days of meeting him. Not a good start to be completely honest. Throughout muggle primary school Jo and Nick would get into brawls, tease each other and tested their experimental magic on each other. When they reached high school Nick began to notice something in Jo and decided to pursue her, it wasn't until he beat up the biggest kid in school, and consequently ended up in hospital, for her that she realized he was serious about her that she agreed to go out with him.

Seven years later Nick proposed to her and they went to Europe for their honeymoon before settling down in Leicestershire in England. They then had their first daughter Sybill and soon after their second daughter Margarita. Both girls grew up strong and proud, Sybill grew up to be a natural seer and a brilliant muggle mathematician whilst Rita, as she was called, went into journalism and writing. Both girls did their parents proud and both girls help shape the magical world. And both girls raised someone very special.

---

Rita Trelawney cooed as she walked into the flat she and her sister shared. A baby sat on her hips, blinking up at her. Sybill looked up and groaned when she looked into the baby's eyes.

"I thought we agreed that we would let Dumbledore fall at ease first." Sybill said quietly, her younger sister seemed to ignore her as she played with the baby in her arms.

"You know as well as I that Dumbledore will forget all about him in about ten minutes or so. Anyway, he is just so adorable!" Rita murmured over the baby's head, nevertheless Sybill heard her clearly. She ruffled the baby's hair before putting him in his new cot.

"Those muggles had no idea what they were doing! He would have died!" Rita said lowly, Sybill gasped in shock at the words.

"How could they do this to such a sweet child?" She murmured, she narrowed her eyes at the thought of her new employer, Albus Dumbledore. She stroked Harry Potter's hair, already vowing revenge.

* * *

Short I know, but it is just the prologue. What do you think of the idea? Should it be a Wrong-Child-Who-Lived story or should it follow the cannon version, so Harry is an orphan? And do we want Slash?


	2. Prologue Part II: The Beginnings

It has been decided that this will have **slash** in the story. I hope you enjoy, the story has taken a slightly different turn from what was originally going to happen.

* * *

_**Prologue Part II:** The Beginnings_

Rita smiled as she looked around the nursery, it was her pride and joy. She had spent hours making it nice for Harry, hopefully the fifteen-month-old would like his new bedroom. She flicked through the baby book that she bought one last time before picking up the baby from where he was lying in his play pen.

"Do you like it Harry?" she cooed. The blinking green eyes looked at her blankly as she showed him around his new bedroom. He laughed when he saw the cot.

"Bed," he said confidently. Rita nodded happily and repeated it back to him.

"Do you want toys Harry?" she asked him with a grin.

"Toys! Harry want!" he giggled out. Rita smiled and took him out to the front of the house. Sybill looked up at her with a mild expression as Rita set up the stroller.

"I'm taking Harry to get some toys in the muggle world," she elaborated. Sybill nodded.

"Just make sure that you get him back before seven," she said as she leafed through the paperwork. Rita nodded as she buckled Harry in and left the flat.

Rita and Harry walked through all kinds of baby shops as she tried to find the perfect toys for the little boy. She had already bought him four different outfits, a plastic telephone, a ball and a play xylophone; but she hadn't found the perfect toy for him. She walked into another toy shop and was immediately overcome by Harry's excited chatter.

"Mooey! Pafoo!" He pointed at two soft toys on the wall, a dog and a wolf. Rita smiled, that would be perfect. He was only a little boy, but it obviously reminded him of his old home. Her face darkened at the thought of Dumbledore and the Potter's, she grabbed the two toys and bought them immediately for Harry.

"That will be fifteen pounds miss," the shop assistant said, "and might I add that you have a beautiful son."

"He's not my son," Rita replied wistfully. She wanted children of her own so much, but first she had to find a man and concentrate on Harry. She looked up at the sunny sky before detouring to a park. She summoned a picnic blanket and set down the baby on it, the smile that he gave was worth everything.

,.¤*'*¤.,

Rita couldn't believe that Harry was already three years old. He had grown a lot since she had adopted the little boy. Sybill adored Harry when she was around, unfortunately Dumbledore liked to keep an eye on his pawns, so he thought. Luckily the 'kooky' teacher was allowed to leave at random times to manifest her seer skills. Harry did enjoy it when his Aunt or his Grandparents visited. She bounced the little boy on her lay whilst she re-read and edited the obligatory article on Mackenzie Potter and her amazing world saving skills.

"Kenzie?" Harry said with a slight gurgle. Rita nodded and sighed when she read the statement that Lily Potter had prepared for her about the Girl-Who-Lived and her amazing feats. Rita couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Lily had seen what her eldest child could do at the mere age of three.

"That's right, Kenzie. Do you remember her?" she whispered at the little boy, but he was already distracted.

When Harry was five he asked about his real parents. He had long established that Rita couldn't be his real mummy, she was more like an older sister or something. Sybill explained very gently that they would tell him about his real family when he was older, he still wondered though. What was his mummy like? His daddy? Why was Rita and Sybill raising him? It was all so hard for the little boy to comprehend. He helped Rita with her articles in a way that only a five year old could and eventually pieced together the full story about his former family.

"Is Mackenzie Potter my real sister?" he asked quietly. Rita nodded through tears, but Harry never brought it up again. He understood what was going on, and surprisingly it didn't affect him at all.

Harry was nine when he decided that he didn't want to go to Hogwarts just yet. He bravely stood up and spoke to his guardians about the matter. They nodded and agreed with his decision. He would be trained at home until he was ready to go to a magical school of sorts. And so, Harry James Potter went to Forenth Comprehensive School when he turned eleven. He assimilated with his dual life quickly, an average student. He studied at the same rate as the other students in the two schools. Before Rita realised what had happened, her little baby had grown into a sixteen year old boy who was ready to take the wizarding world by storm. She sighed before she pressed a kiss to his forehead. Holding back tears the thirty-three year old watched the young boy leave on the Hogwarts express.

,.¤*'*¤.,

Lily smiled as she played with Mackenzie's curling hair. Her little girl was already three years old, she had grown so much over the years. Her red hair curled around her face whilst she toddled around wearing bright overalls. She had just written the statement about Mackenzie and sent it to Rita Skeeter. Despite Skeeter's reputation of being an awful person to the actual subjects she was the only one that Lily would send it to. She was so proud of her little girl, she could speak so well and she had saved the world just over a year and a half before.

"Momma?" Mackenzie said innocently. "Daddy get home soon?"

"Not until tomorrow," Lily whispered.

"I want Daddy. Now!" she screamed. Lily nodded and walked over to the floo, prepared to yell even at Cornelius Fudge so that her husband would get home early.

When Mackenzie was five she found a photo of herself and Harry. It had fallen behind the piano and when Paddy and Daddy had moved the piano for Mummy she found it. Her red hair was bright next to her brother's darker hair but both had identical green eyes looking out at them. She wondered briefly about who the other baby was before she took the photo to show her Mummy. Mummy explained that the boy was her brother and that Harry had to go live with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. She didn't care much for why he left but she did wonder why her parents didn't visit him. When she mentioned this Lily froze.

"Mummy's going to go visit him today," she explained with a false smile. Mackenzie nodded and went back to her dolls. When Mummy came back crying later that day saying that Harry wasn't there she found herself not caring.

"I don't need a brother Mrs. Nesbitt," she whispered to her favourite doll, "and if Mummy forgot about him then he doesn't need us, he needs better."

Mackenzie left for Hogwarts at the age of eleven, she met a boy called Draco Malfoy first who bad-mouthed her off for abandoning her brother, then she met Ronald Weasley who seemed alright, but he followed her around because she was the Girl-Who-Lived. When she was sorted, she was sorted into Gryffindor as expected. Over the years she was always slightly below average, off in her own little world, her marks were said to be pushed up because of her status and not her skill. Many people thought that she was rude and full of herself because she didn't talk to them, they dealt with it. She was going to save them after all, one day. But no-one really understood Mackenzie Potter, not until her sixth year when Harry Skeeter turned up on the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Well, that's the second part of the start. I hope you enjoyed it. I think that Mackenzie's going to be different from most spoilt kid who lived. Is there any particular personality quirks we want to see in the characters? If so just put it in a review with a CHARACTER NAME: quirk1, quirk2 and I'll try to put it in XD. Also put in your vote/nomination for a. Mackenzie's romantic interest and b. Harry's romantic interest (boy! hence slash)


	3. Chapter One: Open Your Eyes, I Open Mine

_**Chapter I:** Open Your Eyes, I Open Mine, It's Just The Real World_

Mackenzie Potter glanced behind her and slipped into an empty compartment, so she thought. A barking laugh caused her to spin around and look at a dark haired boy. She recognised almost immediately.

"Running from the crazy fans?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"More like obsessive, possessive best friend," she countered sarcastically. She wondered if her recognised her or not. He patted the seat next to him and she sat down immediately.

"So, what's my baby sister doing running from... Weasley, right?" he asked. She completely relaxed and leaned into her brother's comforting embrace.

"He wants to go out with me," she admitted. Harry nodded and with a wave of his wand locked the door and obscured the glass. She pulled her knees up and looked at Harry through the corner of her eye.

She was scared, just slightly. Turned out that meeting her long lost brother was different from what she expected. What if he got sick of her? She thought that she didn't need him, but now that he was here she felt safer. As if the burden had been removed from her shoulders. He wriggled his nose as if he was going to sneeze. She realised it was the disgusting perfume her mum had forced on her and spelled it away quickly.

"So, I'm Mackenzie. I don't mind Mac, or Kenzie either. I'm in Gryffindor, raised with mum, Lily and Dad, James. Padfoot and Moony are my, our, godfather's. I'm single, but I have a 'queue' of people who want to date the girl-who-lived. Probably, the only person I respect besides Severus Snape is Rita Skeeter. I enjoy pranking,Gryffindors in particular. I really should have been put in Slytherin but Dumbledore pressured the hat to put me in Gryffindor. I like blue cheese and Mexican," she rattled off. Harry nodded.

"Well, full name's Hadrian, but I go by Harry. Raised by my mum, Rita ad my aunt occasionally. I'm single as well, but I don't really have a particular 'type', it's all about the person. I used to go to a muggle school before I decided to pull out to come to meet you. I suppose I would like to prank, but I never really had the means. I have lots of plans though. I hope to be in Slytherin. I like treacle tart and green apples."

"Wait, you haven't been sorted yet?" Mac's voice was weak and hopeful. Harry nodded and she grinned. "Excellent, that means that the whole year level _has _to be resorted. I officially worship Helga Hufflepuff." Harry laughed as he watched his sister dance around the small compartment.

"You're certainly happy," he commented.

"Of course I am, I have my brother back and we can both go into the proper houses. Whitey-Bee has nothing that will control a re-sort." She bounced happily, unable to wait to get back to Hogwarts.

!i!i

Harry watched his sister dance to the carriages, shaking her shoulders to a silent beat. He had come to Hogwarts with the full intention of ignoring his so called family, but the moment that he laid his eyes on his sister he knew exactly that he wasn't going to let her go. He had so much teasing and protecting to do. It was probably because he was expecting some sort of sporty, full-bodied witch, complete with attitude problems. But then he saw her, scared and pale. It was when he saw her that her remembered that it wasn't her fault. They had identical eyes and skin, but her eyes were tired and her skin was ashen. The other problem was her weight, she looked far too underweight for her age. She was a stick, all angles. He knew that moment, that he was probably the lucky one when he was taken away from the family, from the stress. She would have had a good life, but as soon as she went to Hogwarts the pressure would have broken her. Completely.

!i!i

Dumbledore was not happy, he had been unable to push for an early sorting, and that meant by the old laws that the entire year level would be resorted in a separate ceremony before the dinner, which was now. He didn't even know that Skeeter had a child, and suddenly she was sending a sixteen year old boy to go to a whole new world. Many of the students were getting sorted into their old houses, about four had transferred around. He sat up when Mackenzie Potter walked up to place the hat on her head. James and Lily watched from the side anxiously. All were sure she was going to be sorted back into the right house.

_SLYTHERIN!_ The hat's shout reverberated in the silent hall, Mackenzie stood up gracefully and moved to the end of the Slytherin table. Dumbledore was grey, he had to talk to her. To get her out of there, after so long, so much work and she was there. All his plans, he had to compensate.

!i!i

The whole school gaped at Mac and Harry hugged each other when he was sorted into Slytherin. Five years, and they had never seen her display such an emotion, and suddenly a new kid came along and threw her off completely. They both grabbed their food and began to eat, talking quietly. Eventually, the stares began to die down and people ignored them. Draco decided that this was the right time for him to approach the new boy. He stood up and walked over to the new Slytherins. Mac stiffened visibly and Harry was immediately on guard around this newcomer.

"I am Draco Malfoy, welcome to Slytherin," he said formally.

"Harry Skeeter, and I suppose you know Mackie," he said with a fake laugh, wary about what Malfoy had done to his sister. He reached over and messed up the girl's hair. She spluttered batted away his arm. Despite that Harry kept an eye on Draco and one on Mac, to make sure that his sister was okay. Draco nodded, somehow intimidated by the boy in front of him and found himself scuttling away.

Mac immediately relaxed and smiled up at Harry, he looked at her confused.

"What's going on?" he asked. She shrugged, loosing herself into her old persona.

"I can't tell you, not until you work it out for yourself," she answered after a moment. Harry just sighed in acceptance and let his eyes scour the hall. They froze when they landed on the blue eyes of a red head at Gryffindor.

"Who's that?" he murmured quietly. Mac looked up and back down immediately.

"That's Ron, my best friend. He's okay, but I think that I'm not meant to be his friend. I think I'm a replacement for something," she said almost bitterly. But Harry could tell, it was all a lie. She knew that she was a replacement, but she didn't mind. She was lying and he was determined to find out what was wrong. He shivered when his mind went back to his sibling's best friend, despite all fight not to.

!i!i

Sybill watched quietly from her place at the teacher's table. She hadn't told anyone about what she had Seen, but watching them she couldn't help but whisper an old folk song that all true seers knew.

_tonight it begins_

_the sun and the moon shall fly across the sky_

_chasing each other's light_

_and the siblings shall rise_

_and thus the eclipse will come_

_the dark blocking the light_

_for without light there is no dark_

_and together they will illuminate and cast shadows_

_they know love, yet they do not_

_the sun and the moon_

_they shall truly love_

_and they will all be safe _

* * *

_oh no not another false prophecy! Wait the other was fake, and this one isn't about the twins!  
_


End file.
